The Rebellion
by lexish30
Summary: The world has grown up without the care or need of alchemists, forcing the state alchemists to retire and go into hiding. However, when a new police force arises to eliminate alchemy altogether, a rebellion consisting of alchemists from all over the country to stand together and fight for equality and freedom.
1. Chapter One (Fixed!)

Lieutenant Colonel Aleks Gaertner stepped off of the train at un ungodly hour of the night. He could barely even remember the name of the small city. Port Saud?...Port Salus? Port..something. He just remembered 'port' being in the name, because he thought it ridiculous-Amestris didn't have any ports.

Glancing down each side of the station, Aleks sighed and changed his grip on his suitcase as he began towards where he would be staying; a hotel that had been taken over as a makeshift headquarters for the soldiers filing in. He had been proud when he had been promoted in rank. That is, until he realized the higher-ups had just used it to ship him out of central.

It was "an honor", they said, "to lead his own squad and help take down the rebels that had risen from the new laws banning state alchemists.

Aleks personally found that statement a bit questionable. Alchemists weren't his favorite group of people, but he knew they weren't _all _bad. But he was a loyal soldier, and would do as he was ordered. If his superiors said that the alchemists in this area were causing problems, then he would put a stop to them. Hopefully, the sooner he did, the sooner he could go home.

Aleks sighed again as he reached the hotel. He was exhausted from the long train ride, but still needed to be briefed on what his new subordinates knew of the situation. He hoped they would make it quick, so he could get some sleep before having to start patrol the next day...


	2. Chapter Two

Her quick tongue would cost her dearly one of these times. But as Elena Martinez gripped the rough corner of a brick wall, and threw herself into a dark alleyway, she couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as the group of anti-rebels ran past her.

After waiting for what felt like the longest hour of her life, Elena puled her dark hair back into a ponytail, straightened her jacket, and turned to head back home. Whatever _home _was, that is. Growing up hopping from street corners to charity shelters didn't provide much solidity for a runaway, but she didn't care. Earning enough cash to get by from performing shrewd displays of her Alchemy landed not only a few extra dollars to her name,but a long list of people she had to stay away from as well. The anti-rebellion movement was pointless, as she saw it; Alchemy was never just going to disappear, and she would do whatever it took to see that her family was safe.


	3. Chapter Three

It had been horribly late by the time Aleks finally made it to bed. Some of his older officers looked down and scoffed at the young man who had been put in charge of them. Even more so when he started stuttering and had to stop his speech to take a breath. Those men barely gave him two words before he could hear sarcastic mutters about how the situation was "under control".

They excused themselves after that, and Aleks heard them speaking to each other as they walked from the room.

Why do we have to be up at this hour?" "It's his fault." "Brats these days can't be on time."

As if it was _his _fault. He wasn't in control of the dastardly weather that put him several hours behind schedule.

The younger men, however, were more willing and eager to fill him in on everything. To his despair, they were the ones who kept him up far later than he wished, telling him everything from what happened in the past, all the way up to current situations that had occurred just that night. Aleks felt that perhaps he should have been concerned and pressed that issue more, but the men told him the rebel had already escaped. No point in a wild goose chase, so they retired for the night...

Only to wake up obnixiously early the next morning. Aleks took a few scalding gulps of coffee before finding the first man he could; a young Sargent named Nico Woods, and had him take Aleks out into the city. First things first, if he was going to be in charge of looking over this new town, he needed to get to know it better.


	4. Chapter Four

Elena rubbed her eyes groggily and swung her legs over from the tree branch. Although the large oak wasn't comfortable nor ideal for sleeping, it gave her a small hiding place off the ground and away from danger. She hopped onto the grass and pulled a clean t-shirt from her bag; changed quickly, and headed towards the center square of town.

As long as she stayed towards the edges of the main plaza, she could perform for people and earn minor bits of money. But at this point, she realized she needed to show off a little more talent than usual. As she played over different scenarios in her head, she shuddered and her skin went cold as a harsh breeze licked her cheek. _'It'll be fine, just a quick display and runaway.' _

Elena reached a small tent leaning against an apartment wall: This is where she had created small statues and tempered with the elements as well. The crowd reacted the most to fire displays, but it was also the most uncontrollable. She gulped, knowing it would have to work for herself today. Clapping her hands loudly, she grinned as heads began to focus on her.

"Who wants to see a show?"


End file.
